Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial aircraft, typically include noise suppressing structures. These structures are typically comprised of a plurality of cellular structures or cells. These cells are often arranged in a lattice, such as a lattice resembling a plurality of “honeycomb” shaped cells.